the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, chapter 21
It's finally here :) It was hard because I had forgotten how much Sibuna was supposed to know and had to look it up, plus you know stress and stuff...anyways, enjoy. If you don't usually post, btw, please do just this one so I know how many people actually read this ^^ All the next day, Walking Bunny was getting impatient about the trap he had set for Dan. He could barely focus in class, and barely ate during dinner. Finally, though, it was night time. He and the rest of Sibuna, including Ell, all snuck out and made their way to the outside of Anubis House. They hid in the bushes that had grown around the house and kept low. Then they waited. “So, what exactly do we do when he gets here?” Rachel asked. He shrugged. “Make him tell us the truth, of course.” “And how do we do that?” “…We’ll figure it out.” His friends all groaned. “I think you’re a bit obsessed, WB.” Walking Bunny turned around and gave Taylor a look. “I am not obsessed. Just angry. There’s a difference.” The girls all looked at each other skeptically, while he checked his phone for the time. 8:09. Dan should be coming soon. ---------- That same time, Theresa decided she needed to talk to Fabian about something. She had been thinking all night about Sophie’s plan, and didn’t feel good about it. She walked into his office, and found him inside the camera room. “Fabian, can we talk?” He looked up. “Sure, sit, Theresa. What is it?” She took her seat and sighed. “I don’t like Sophie’s idea. It’s a little mean.” “They wouldn’t actually get hurt, Theresa,” Fabian pointed out. “And it’ll work in our favor.” “Yeah, but…” She felt uncomfortable. “I have a different idea, that wouldn’t involve injuries.” Fabian seemed interested. “Well then, what is it?” “…Okay, so, we can leave this scroll or something in Anubis House…make sure they go check it out…and the scroll will say something about a curse they get from reading it. The only, uh, cure is the ankh necklace.” She pointed to the locket. “Rachel will join us, if only to get the necklace to cure her ‘friends’ from the curse.” “Theresa,” He smiled. “I like it.” She relaxed. “Okay, thank you.” Fabian nodded, then noticed something on one of the cameras. He froze and then a tiny smile came across his face. “Looks like there’s activity at Anubis House tonight. Theresa, get your friends, we’re going to check this out.” ------- Walking Bunny noticed someone coming closer. He looked and turned around to the others, in excitement. “It’s Dan! Quick, let’s get inside the House to confront them.” So Sibuna scrambled inside the destroyed house and hid. A minute later, Dan opened the door. Walking Bunny prepared to confront his room-mate. His body tensed, like a tiger, ready to spring on his prey. Then he stopped himself at the last minute, when Dan paused and called someone outside of the door. “Patricia, Jerome, they’re in here.” Sibuna panicked. They all shared glances from their hiding places. What did they do? “You guys can come out now, we know you’re here,” Jerome said evenly. Walking Bunny sighed and stood up, followed by the rest of Sibuna. His room-mate crossed his arms and faced him. “Well, well, well. Didn’t expect this, did you?” “Why did you bring them, Dan? And who are they anyways?” Corrin asked. “That will be explained in good time.” Dan said, with a smile. “You see, I knew you guys were trying to trick me. So, I tricked you guys right back. Now here’s how it’s going to go down…” Walking Bunny stopped him. “Hold on, hold on, why should we listen to what you think we should do? What about what we want to do?” “Well,” Patricia smirked. “If you don’t want to hear our side…” “Wait, what?” “That’s just it. We’re all here now. Each side has each other cornered. We’re at a stalemate, and this means there’s only one thing we can do. Both of us are going to tell the truth.” Jerome declared. “Sibuna…you can go first.” ------------ Fabian, Theresa, Liz and Sophie all made it to Anubis House. When they were outside, Fabian stopped them. “We don’t go in, because they’d deny everything.” He explained. “We need to watch and listen. Let’s go.” The caretaker of Horus House got down and peeked through a window, Liz getting next to him. Theresa and Sophie took the window next to them. From his angle, Fabian could see Walking Bunny, Dan, and Ell from Sekhmet House. The others were out of view. However, then two people moved their position. When he saw them, his jaw dropped. No, it couldn’t be…but it was…Jerome and Patricia. Those traitors were working with Sibuna? Didn’t they know how dangerous this was? Didn’t they know that they were wrong? Apparently, his hands were curling around the window frame in anger, because Liz asked him about it. He calmed himself and continued listening in, as each side told their stories… ------ “And now we’re trying to find the orb,” Dan finished. “So we can free everyone.” Sibuna were silent. He waited awkwardly for their response. “So, wait a minute…you guys are trying to…free some people from that orb thing we heard about? Friends of yours that were trapped twenty years ago?” Ell echoed. “That’s it?” Dan, Patricia and Jerome shared glances, and then nodded. “Pretty much.” “And…what’s Fabian trying to do?” Jerome sighed. “We don’t really know. He wants to help…but what he’ll do will end up killing everyone who were trapped in the orb. We’re sure of it. We’re trying to stop him,” Sibuna were silent again. “We’re against Fabian, too,” Marie said suddenly. “So…” They all stared at each other. Dan had a realization. He felt it deep down in his gut. He glanced at Jerome and Patricia, and then said, “Well, Sibuna, I guess I owe you guys an apology. I spent this whole time seeing you guys as enemies…obstacles. I never realized we were allies.” Category:Blog posts